Monster Hunter
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: Ethan Prescott and his girlfriend Jessie joined the Wizard Monster Hunters, going after some 'big' monsters including Zombies, Werewolves and Vampires. Beginning with one dating a cheerleader.
1. Chapter 1

**MONSTER HUNTER**

Chapter One.

_Gar gar gaza…_

Ethan Prescott wasn't entirely sure _what _that meant but no one ever did when it came to the cauliflower brain loving losers, who seemed to befriend an entire _community _based on becoming friends with a couple of cheerleaders. While _no one _had gotten their brains eaten, he had to argue that _someone _had a lack of brains when they decided to allow those creatures to cross the boundaries of their hideout and into polite company while the _rest _of them were hidden away.

Unlike these brain eaters, he wasn't allowed to show off what made him special. Unlike those cauliflower for brains, green haired wastes of space, he was a _wizard _who had just spent years training in the magic realm to perfect his powers and turn him from a young boy with a talent for tele-transporting, to one of the two most powerful magic users in their year. Graduating from the Wizards in Training academy _early _alongside his girlfriend, the _other _powerful one in their year. A girlfriend who along with him had been contacted about possibly helping the efforts in the Seabrook matter and worked on building _traps _for the invading species.

Zombies were basically _animals _to the blue colored magic boy, or this had been his thoughts on the matter until he found himself locked in a room with one of these green-haired boys. One who shockingly had a _body _that didn't work alongside the rest of his personality. With the zombie boy having abs, abs that he seemed to _love _having traced by the wizards talented hands. Though he wasn't a fan of the zombie's _moans _when he leant down and ran his tongue from the length of the zombie's chest, ranging from his outie belly button to his pinkish nipples.

Nipples that seemed to get the Zombie boy crying and begging for the wizard to _stop_, when he had leaned down and captured the _left _nub into his mouth and had begun sucking it. The teen occasionally using his tongue and teeth to further tease and torture the small pink nub in between his lips. Drawing every moan, groan and garbled Zombie speak from the muscular _green _haired stud.

His _girlfriend _was going to love hearing that their trap for the cauliflower brained numskulls was working.

She had guessed and now proven right that Zombies, while technically _dead, _still had the same wants and desires of a normal _human being_ and for _teenage _zombies, that included sexual desires. While he might not have the assets of the girl, that the Zombie seemed to be stalking at the high school but knowing from his own experiences that when it came to sexual relief, boys will give up their fight against homosexuality _very _quickly.

Boys _loved _having someone who was able to work their meat and luckily for Ethan, this one was _just _like everyone else.

"Seabrook is going to _owe _us for this…" Ethan Prescott whined, the teen pouting towards his girlfriend and task workmate as they cuddled up on the Prescott couch under a blanket while reading over his _plan _to take control of the Zombie populace.

"Oh come on… you know you have fun with this…" Jessie giggled, kissing her boyfriend's cheek. Earning an eye-roll from her older brother Jax who was 'responsible' for making sure the fifteen-year-olds didn't get up to anything that would result in Jessie expecting. Luckily for the younger _two, _Jax really didn't care about their pastime and _trap_. The older boy having given them advice on them and the right spells they would need to stay _safe _and protected. They might only play with their own gender, but he still wanted them safe. "You _loved _going back in time to deal with that Vampire and Werewolf fighting over that pale human…"

"I didn't walk for two weeks!" Ethan groaned.

"Well it wasn't part of the plan for you to _give _yourself to the werewolf in order to make him forget about that moody chick…" Jessie shrugged, giggling. Her poor boyfriend had been _limping _and slightly leaking when he had teleported back to the magic realm.

"It worked… kind of…" Ethan shrugged, trying to unimagine just how big that wolf boy had been.

"Until he went after the girl's future daughter…" Jessie frowned.

Ethan sighed. "Yeah… I didn't expect it to go _that _route."

"Noone did…" Jessie shrugged.

Falling back onto the couch with a giggle, Ethan leaned over and looped an arm around Jessie's shoulders. Pulling the girl in close before planting a soft kiss on her cheek. Loving that she got off on him getting fucked by different monsters to deal with pests rather than outright killing them. With the boy _loving _that Jessie got into it herself and had her own fun with _female _monsters, often bringing home the videos of the fun for her boyfriend to _use _while relieving himself without her.

"So have you picked out one of the cauliflower brains for me to target?" Ethan purred, trying to look at his girlfriend's tablet.

Jessie shifted her tablet away for a moment as she looked over a few of the last choices, hiding them from Ethan's prying eyes. She scrolled through, swiped one away whose hair was much too long, then settled down to the last two choices. Both of them were hot, for monsters, and Ethan was going to bust a nut just looking at their shirtless pictures. However, one was a little too annoying online so he was removed.

Leaving Jessie's tablet with a picture of a very tall Zombie boy biting his lower lip and lifting up his tattered maroon school shirt with a thumb to reveal a pale six-pack deeply chiselled into his torso. The muscles were defined far beyond what she expected of the undead, even making Jessie drool. So thin and lean, with shadows cast in the muscular ravines as though the photo was black and white to provide deeper detail. Jessie licked her lips at this boy's deep V-line, and the not-so-subtle bulge in his tattered sweatpants.

Ethan gave up trying to peak so sat back and muttered at his own tablet. Reading through the details he got on _Jessie's_ target; a curly-haired Zombie with an athletic build and strong expression. When with friends, however, that expression broke out into a sexy, playful smile. Ethan knew that Jessie enjoyed girls dominating her young body, and this Zombie girl seemed perfect for it.

Little did he know, _she_ had already peaked using a nifty little spell earlier. With the girl having already approved of her boyfriend's choice mentally. Loving that Ethan _knew _the women she _enjoyed_.

"Oh, I have the _perfect _brainless fool for you." Jessie grinned, her eyes wide and almost _sparkling _from how hot this was going to be. The girl was already planning on _punishing _her boyfriend if he didn't bring home the recording of this one for her to enjoy.

Ethan looked over her shoulder and his jaw dropped. Entirely impressed with her pick, since he hadn't had a monster this hot in quite some time. They could be hard to come by.

"Holy _fuck…_ Jessie! Twink… Jock! Hot… Woah that body… How big!" He shook her shoulders a little, playfully grinning at the girl. "How big's his _diiiiick!_"

"Well it's _not quite _holy… you know we are still chasing down those angels." Jessie smirked. "_Big… you will DROOL big..._"

Like an eager child hyped up on sugar, Ethan was always excited about sizes. With _anything _bigger than his own slightly above average length, enough to have him hyper. He continued to shake her, grinning even wider. Jessie just wanted to kiss him for being so damn cute. "Show me! I want to peek, you made me wait last time!"

"_Jax _big…" Jessie added in a whisper, smirking back at her older brother. "And _no_. You're not looking, you lost the bet."

They had a little bet before each new selection, to see whether or not they were allowed to see their target's _assets_ before the actual hookup. Ethan often lost these, with all that childish energy too much for the young wizard to contain. He was getting a grasp on it now that he had entered basketball practise to use it for something good, but Ethan still lacked the ability to sit in one spot for more than five seconds. At least this worked well in his favour when it came to their monster traps, since even a lazy monster didn't have to do any work with Ethan around.

"Just because you could stare at Jax's dick longer than I could stare at Emily's tits means NOTHING!" Ethan whined, having hated that bet. He didn't want to see his twin's breasts. Despite the whine, he kept quiet. Jax and Emily _had _both been asleep when they had done it.

"_Whatever_, Prescott…" Pushing her boyfriend down, Jessie glanced at his tablet with a smirk before tossing it aside. She teasingly ran a finger across his chest, making the younger boy gulp. Leaning down to hiss into his ear, Jessie's breasts pushed down against Ethan. He moaned at the feeling of her hard nubs on his body. "You picked a hot girl for me… but I'm _hungry_ for a certain sexy wizard right now. My door's locked, so lose that shirt,"

"Ooooh… _now _this is the 'monster' I _love_…" Ethan purred, moving slightly to peck his girlfriend on the lips.

Unable to hold back, Jessie pushed down into his lips. Her tongue wasting no time in darting past them and inside Ethan's mouth, beginning a heated make out session with the boy pinned underneath. Jessie moaned softly when Ethan started kissing back, his hands gingerly moving to her hips. So light in their massaging touch, compared to the passion and heat passing between their lips. Kissing like lost lovers in some French movie with all the zest of a succubus. The girl was thrilled that Ethan hadn't lost the looks that he had when they had first met and got together, instead only growing _hotter _as his greek background shines through.

Ethan's features had sharpened out with age, with a crisp jaw-line and abs to die for hidden under his shirt. Which luckily he barely ever wore, since she found his family lived by the beach and he was constantly out there on the sand basking in the warm sun. Giving a nice shade of olive to his skin that perfectly complimented his chocolate brown eyes and curly dark hair. His nipples took on a similar chocolate colour, looking so succulent that she never contained herself around Ethan and just worshipped every inch of his young twinkish body.

"Shirt… off…" Jessie _hissed_. "Before I make you _unable _to wear shirts for good…"

"Yes ma'am!" Ethan reached between them and curled his fingers into the hem. Peeling the fabric up over his head, exposing his detailed six-pack to the horny girl sitting atop his lap. Jessie's covered pussy pressed right up against his cock, making this already hot moment even spicier for the teens. Ethan slowly began rubbing his sexy chest, following the cracks across his body with a purr of lust. Letting her eyes feast. "You like this baby? Your sexy greek stud?"

Lowering both hands onto his body, Jessie's slender fingers twitched upon touching the firm muscle. He had gotten so sexy through basketball, sharpening his pecs and deepening his abs at such a young age. She _loved_ to play with his body every chance she got, moaning at the touch.

"So… sexy babe," Jessie said, then gasped as Ethan suddenly flipped them back. Lying atop of her for another passionate kiss, moaning against her lips. "Mmm…"

This time, however, he wouldn't get the satisfaction of her body. As the moment Ethan rose off to work on his belt there was suddenly water, completely out of nowhere, splashing at his crotch. Chilling him to the bone as it felt ice cold, shrinking his cock right down to its flaccid length. Not to mention his entire body shivered. Somehow the water didn't get anything _but_ him wet. Even Jessie, who was right under him, was dry. "Ugh! Wh-what the hell!"

Jax leaned against the bedroom door, his fingers still pressed together from his click. Small, fading sparks of magic still on his fingertips. "Shirt… on. And get off my sister."

"JAX! What the fuck!" Jessie growled, hissing a little at her older brother due to her hormones being a little out of control.

"You know the rules, mom and dad tell you _every single time_. Ethan stays in _my_ room or teleports home. We don't need you two getting pregnant, you're fifteen." Jax hissed right back, not bothering to move. He just smirked at the two horny teenagers, though it seemed like Ethan lost his erection pretty fast with all that ice water. "It's two AM, so time for some shut eye. Ethan…"

_Despite _the loss of his erection and the fact this was his girlfriend's _brother_, Ethan's hormones played out. "Oooh an invite to your bed? Gonna _carry _me to your bed _Jaxxy_?"

"Get up. I've got more water if you're going to act bratty." Jax warned as his fingers began to glow.

Ethan pouted. "You really know how to _ruin _my mood, dude."

He gave Jessie a soft romantic kiss on the lips before dragging himself from her room, slouching out into the hallway without bothering to grab his shirt. Jessie's door shut and locked behind them, a purple glowing mist coming over the wood, a magic seal to keep boys out and girls in. Luckily for Jessie, her parents didn't know about her interest in _females _so she had been able to bed a few for Ethan's later viewing enjoying.

The pair of males only took two steps into the hallway before Ethan's erection returned, along with a rough hand sliding down his pants and a finger pushing past his tight anal ring. He gasped loudly, but Jax just squeezed that amazingly smooth ass and pushed his finger deeper into Ethan's tight little ass. Both aware that this was the smallest thing that was going to be inside the boy that night, and possibly even the morning before Jessie woke up.

"You are such a _brat, _Prescott…" Jax smirked, shaking his head in annoyance.

The boy _glad _that the barrier also stopped Jessie from seeing and hearing what was happening outside of her room. Allowing him to be as open with Ethan as he liked.

"So-sorry daddy…" Ethan moaned, pausing for a moment as the finger moved around. Obviously trying to find his prostate. "Are you going to punish me all night again, _Jaxxy!_"

Shaking his head, the older boy couldn't help but slam a second finger into that hole. Lifting Ethan slightly off the ground for just a moment while they headed to his room. "Yes I _fucking_ am. Jessie better not know i'm the reason you don't sleep on the couch, little boy slut."

"Oh come on… you know she would find it _hot_! She loves looking at big cocks nearly as much as I do!" Ethan pouted.

Scissoring Ethan's ass open, Jax growled. "Don't care. On my bed, _now_…"

"She would _love _seeing your big cock _breaking _my ass…" Ethan purred, just after that feeling a third finger pressed up against his ass. That was his cue. This wasn't going to be Jax at his fullest if he was still wasting time on fingers.

He wasn't going to waste his time on a _lackluster _Jax fuck.

After enjoying Jax's _fingers _for a while, Ethan grinned when the older boy eased his fingers out of the boy. He knew what was coming, Jax had a thing for _spanking _his ass. He wasn't into it but the older Australian wizard seemed to get off on it. Thus when he saw Jax's hand going for the spank, he muttered his spell under his breath with a smirk. Shining blue as he disappeared from the Novoa house.

Leaving two sexually 'blue-balled' siblings, to deal with their own relief.

A few days later the two wizards put their plans into motion. Making very good use of their magic to trance their targets, luring the zombies Zed and Eliza back to two private places before they could fully spring their traps. Ethan kept to the shadows while luring the tall zombie away from town towards an old electrical plant, keeping out of sight so nobody got suspicious. It was so easy to use puppet magic on the brainless dope. So within just a few minutes he had a tall, _sexy_ zombie sitting down on the nearest patch of concrete he could find handcuffed to a rusty pole.

It was an easy process. Zombie's weren't known for their challenge.

Smirking as he paced around trying to figure out how he was going to explain this, Ethan got interrupted by his phone buzzing. He got a picture from Jessie of Eliza sleeping on the floor while Jessie was using magic to tie up the last rope around her own wrist. Jessie was kinky like that. Ethan's pants felt a little heavier knowing she was giving over full control of her young body to some Zombie girl. He was going to be _jerking _out loads for the next month with that video, if not longer.

Zed stirred a little when the light of a camera flash went off in his face. A lightness to his body for a moment, before fabric drifted back down to cover up his long chest.

Shadows danced across his vision as he broke from the trance and started to wake up. "Ungh… wh-what the?"

"Now what do we have here… a _monster_…" Ethan purred, from the shadows, "I wouldn't bother about moving Zombie, you can't escape."

"Bucky…?" Zed slurred, blinking at the hazy shadow of a curly-haired boy.

"Worse." Ethan smirked, despite not knowing who the heck Bucky was. To prove his point, he shot a bit of blue magic at a spec of dust near the Zombie.

Gasping, the green-haired boy growled. "_Tracey…!_"

"I know Zombie's are idiots, but even you can't be this stupid _animal… _you Zombies should at least have worked out what's coming for you by now…" Ethan growled.

"So _not_ Tracey?" Zed looked closed at Ethan. "Um… are you a kid? Why am I handcuffed?"

"Mhm, not Tracey." Ethan smirked. "I'm your worst nightmare Zombie…"

Chuckling, Zed shook his head. All these little insults going right over his head. "Yeah _right_, my worst nightmare wears diapers. And how are you going to be my _wooorst nightmare?_"

"_Like _this…" Ethan purred as he shot another bit of magic at the Zombie, _destroying _the green haired boy's black leather coat in a blazing blue fire. Burning away his clothes right until all that remained were some red-and-black boxer briefs that looked _perfect_ on Zed's twinkish jock body. The only thing _left _on the teenage boy.

Ethan _made _sure that the flames were unable to hurt Zed. He wanted fear, not pain.

Staring in amazement, Zed moved to clap. However, his wrists caught on the cuffs. "That's awesome! You're a wizard or something?"

"Wizard." Ethan smirked, as he let a few of the blue flames flicker around the teenager's chest. Giving some light warmth but _nothing _else.

"I didn't think they existed, so that's awesome! Just thought zombies were a thing, since… you know, it was an explosion that made us," Zed wiggled his eyebrows and shrugged. If green-haired zombies could be tamed and human again by some weird watch, maybe anything was possible. "Well and werewolves… those freaks…"

"Oh we _exist… _Vampires too." Ethan chuckled. "I'm guessing cauliflower brains, that you _also _don't know that Zombies are being _hunted _worldwide and _removed _from existence, either."

Zed looked at Ethan strangely. "We exist outside of Seabrooke…?"

"Mhm… worldwide. There's even a portion of the United States that have Zombies as the norm, in _large _herds. Though they don't do the whole, green haired look you weirdos have going on around here." Ethan explained with a simple shrug. He had to wonder just how little the world knew about itself, and if this was wizards only knowledge. "You didn't think you were _special, _did you?"

"Well kinda… Can I have my clothes back now? It's _awkward_ with you staring at my dick." Zed asked.

"Trust me Zombie… your clothes aren't coming back anytime soon." Ethan smirked. "You see… _wizards _are the ones removing Zombies from infesting Earth. You… are my target and if you want to _stay _alive, dead boy… then those clothes will be staying off."

Gulping, Zed backed up a little. Throbbing slightly from the thoughts going through his undead mind. "Um, do-does this mean I'm getting a little dick action or…?"

"It does. You see… me and my girl have a _better _use for you monsters. Getting us off, so while she's busy with another one of you lot… you are my _play _toy… until I'm finished with you." Ethan grinned.

"This '_play toy'_ doesn't bottom to guys, whatever your name is." Zed warned with a dominant tone, it seemed to work on Addison, so he hoped it would work again.

"You will do _what _I say, Zombie… but don't stress your little pea brain, I'm versatile. As long as the playtoy isn't a dick and needing a good _anal destruction_…" Ethan teased, shirking off his jacket and letting it fall to the ground. Revealing that he wore a form fitting tank top underneath that helped to capture his muscles.

"Tank top? Your _chest is not_ that good?"

Ethan ignored Zed to hook under his shirt, peeling it up over his tanned body like it was nothing. Inch by inch he showed off a slim twinkish body to the almost naked zombie, with his very lightly sharpening abs leading a sexy crisscross trail up towards his pecs that were adorned by his chocolatey pink nipples. A sexy boyish view that had Zed softly biting his lip, finding himself to _enjoy_ the view of a shirtless younger boy. Exploring the details of that body, wondering just what this kid had in mind for them.

Next he turned around, putting on display a soft behind. Unbuckling his belt at a torturous pace, sliding the metal clasps free. Ethan heard a soft groan from behind him and the rattle of chains. His zombie was getting _hungry_.

Bending over to further show off the roundness of his ass, Ethan slid his pants down to his ankles then stepped out of them to be in the same state of Zed was. The teenagers standing along with only boxer briefs to cover their bodies from full nudity. Ethan looked amazing in a pair of white Calvin Kleins that were perfectly suited to hug his ass, bringing out detail that made Zed want to slam inside that twink ass like all other men in the wizard's life. When he turned around it showed that he _also_ was well equipped in the size department with a thickish length tucked away to the right hugged _perfectly_ by his underwear. The white fabric already damp with a patch of the teenager's precum soaking into the fabric.

"Not bad for however _old _you are kid…" Zed grinned, having guessed him to be _about_ six or so inches, maybe a little smaller.

Glaring as Zed interrupted their silence again, Ethan came closer to the zombie boy and kicked his legs apart for easy access. Taking Zed by surprise when he knelt down onto all fours and crawled up between his legs with a soft, slutty purr. One hand lightly tracing along the zombie's inner thigh, sending confused feelings of lust up through his body. Ethan looked so hot and so _right_ like he was about to feast on him, but letting a younger boy have this level of control was conflicting.

Zed, however, couldn't deny that the sexiness of all this was getting him hard. Trapped inside his darker boxer briefs, the zombie's thick cock was rising to life filling out the fabric, stretching it slightly when Zed hardened. He noticed Ethan's eyes following the movement of his shaft, which somehow just made Zed harder.

Ethan smirked as his fingers drew nearer to the boy's cock, stopping just shy of Zed's underwear. Tracing circles around the zombie's pale thigh that made him groan and thrash.

"The way this goes Zombie, I talk. You listen." Ethan hissed. "You don't question me and this will go to _your _dominant liking. But remember, monster, I'm in charge here."

"But I don't even know your name!" Zed whined as the hand moved lower again, _away_ from his throbbing cock. Its full seven and a half-inches feeling ignored and desperate for attention.

"And I don't know yours, or care. Zombie." Ethan smirked. "This isn't a date night."

Rolling his eyes, Zed thrashed against his bounds. Trying to reach his Z-band and turn it down just enough to increase his strength and speed to break out of the cuffs. However, he just didn't have enough freedom to reach anything. All he could do was whine and beg for more as Ethan's hands explored his slender legs. That wizard boy teasing him with expert hands.

Giving his own eye roll from the sight, Ethan sent a little more magic at the Z-band, frying it's Zombie enhancement features from working for a while. The wizard's loved getting those Z-bands invented as a way to _limit _the strength of them. "Now, now… behave Zombie boy."

"Unnngh…" Zed bucked his hips, Ethan's hand drawing closer this time but still refusing to touch his dick.

Forgetting Ethan's simple rules already as waves of pleasure began to twist his zombie mind, honing in on a prime directive: _Pleasure_. Addison loved a lust craved Zed, once he got feisty in the bedroom. Animalistic and rough, but just enough mind not to bite. Just fuck and pound until _he _was satisfied enough to love and worship her body. Only Zed didn't plan on worshiping the wizard brat.

He just _had _to get free.

"What the fuck do you _want!_ Stop ignoring my dick!"

Ethan simply _smirked_. "Oh brainless boy… you know what I _want_. Don't worry, it won't be ignored for long. My girl enjoy _that _part the best, but you know Zombie… there are other parts _just _as fun."

Growling, deep and guttural, Zed pulled at the cuffs. But even with the limited extra strength of his zombie physiology that he had managed before it was fired, he wasn't able to snap the magic enhanced metal. His cock was jumping against his waist, trapped by his black boxer briefs. Ethan could even see it pulsing through a tear in the front right over Zed's shaft, noting that he was a little more pink than the rest of his pale body.

"If _you _can't handle no dick play, however…" Ethan smirked, waving his hand towards Zed's cock. His smirk grew as he allowed Zed to watch as a thin bit of metal slipped in through the tear, forming a new bulge in the underwear before it _wrapped _around the Zombie's length, squeezing it tight. "There you go cauliflower brains, a little _cock _ring for your baby dick."

Grunting at this new tightness around his cock, making its already thick girth wider, Zed bucked upwards. His dick demanded more now, with the tear growing larger the more his cock tried to escape. It felt like his boxer briefs were literally going to _snap_. "NGH! Fu-fuck you…!"

Grinning at the green haired boy, Ethan purred out: "If you behave, you _will _be…"

Ethan reached closer to Zed's pale body and gently ran his finger up along the teenager's V, following its curve up to his slim hip. Impressed by this sexy twink body on such a hot jock. He caressed Zed slowly with a palm sliding up and down the body, enjoying its smoothness. Teasing his way up further, shifting around so that he was massaging the ripped six-pack on display, flexing for him as Zed bit his lip trying to stave off this pleasure hunger.

"Not bad Zombie… not bad at all…" Ethan purred, as he leaned down and ran his tongue across the vertical length of Zed's abs.

Shivering at the tongue, Zed's breathing halted. Staring at the lustful expression on Ethan's petite face, the Zombie couldn't admit that he was kind of getting into this. Though he _needed_ attention on his dick. It was harder than ever and flooding precum.

Even Addison couldn't get him pooling this much pre-cum before his underwear came off.

"So if I can't know your- Mm- n-name… what the hell do I call you?" Zed moaned out, Ethan's hands feeling up his body. One on his thigh right near his cock while the other was exploring his cut pecs. Rubbing the pale nipple in slow circles. His tongue still exploring the cracks of his muscles.

"_Master _works, Zombie." Ethan teased, as he once again leaned in. This time _capturing _the pale nipple into his mouth.

Zed's cock jumped, getting this new form of pleasure. Addison _never_ worshipped him like this, and had never given his nipples the pleasure of a talented mouth. Ethan had done this before, perfectly teasing him with just his tongue and mouth, before his teeth lightly ran over the skin. "Yo-you're kidding!"

Ethan internally chuckled and continued working the Zombie's pale pink nipple, licking and nipping at the small nub to work _every _moan out of the Zombie below him. The boy amused at how Zed was still struggling against his restraints. He continued teasing the nub for a few moments before pulling back to respond.

"Your _master_ will let you out soon enough," Ethan purred, before giving the nipple a small bite. He kissed his way along Zed's chest to the other, switching his hands around. Loving how the undead boy tingled from his touch. "Mm, you should try tanning some time. Bet your ass is pale as fuck… How about I take a look, _Zed_?"

"You said you didn't know my name!" Zed groaned. Wincing and growling when Ethan bit down on his nipple again. However, this pain was more like pleasure and it doubled when a hand shot up. Ethan's palm gliding across the length of his cock before moving to his abs. "Mmm… th-that's all you're going to touch?!"

Ethan grinned. "You _revealed _it, Zombie. When you and my girl's victim walked into the building."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

"W-Wait your girl has Eliza?" Zed questioned.

"Ohhhhh yeah…" Ethan purred. "That's gonna be _hot… _now about that ass,"

Zed thrashed around, hearing the chains rattle. He knew full well his ass was the best in Seabrooke, so round and smooth with a tight virgin hole buried between the juicy cheeks. In his human form when his entire body took on a deep caramel tan his ass was the only pale part of his body, with a sharp tanline _low_ on his waist from wearing his underwear and pants so close to his dick. But to just up and let some kid look at it or even touch it, Zed wasn't as willing. The last thing he needed was a wizard somehow putting something in there. Be it a tongue, or a toy or even a finger. So Zed growled and flexed his already defined chest, leaning forward to try snapping the rusted pipe over the chain.

Ethan's camera, hidden by a cloaking charm, snapped a few shots of the sexy display. Perfectly capturing Zed's muscular biceps as they grew, and each of his abs growing sharper on his long chest. Some of his throbbing cock but mostly on the show of strength. Had Ethan not taken steps to magically enchant the pipe and chains, Zed would have easily snapped them. Similarly, Jessie was struggling against her own binds as Eliza happily ate her out, loving the squealing girl tied to a bed. Jessie in a world of pleasure, so deep that her spell holding up her phone almost snapped.

"Now now Zombie… your _friend _will be behaving… why can't you?" Ethan teased.

"Because…" Zed growled in a deep voice that made Ethan raise his eyebrow. He had read that these zombies _could_ in theory grow a lust hunger, but now thought it may affect males only. "Zed… _hungry…_"

"Well your _hunger _will have to wait until Zed's _master _has enjoyed some Zombie ass." Ethan responded, firmly.

Leaning back against the pole, Zed succumbed to the command. Giving up on breaking out, "Fine… Too bad I can't really show off my ass like this."

"Says who, Zombie?" Ethan chuckled, waving his hand again and muttering another spell. _Flipping _Zed over in his chains. Giving the young wizard to the back of the still restrained zombie. His eyes widened at the surprisingly round ass and how nice and juicy it looked through Zed's boxer briefs. He wanted to either bite it or smack it then and there, wondering if Zed _jiggled_. So he wasted no time in pulling down the back of Zed's underwear, letting the waistband rest just under his juicy ass. "Damn… I know you monsters don't like sunlight but _how _is this paler than pale!"

Subconsciously pushing his ass out, Zed shivered. That felt _wrong_. He growled to himself and wiggled his ass, moving up the pole and away from Ethan's face. However, Ethan roughly grabbed Zed's hips and tugged that ass back to he got a full view of the round soft ass.

"Sit still!" He commanded, bringing a hand down on the pale ass. "Jeez, it didn't even go red!"

Zed _hated _the fact he released a moan from the spank.

Ethan grinned from ear-to-ear, rubbing the smooth ass and prying the cheeks open with his thumbs, revealing that hidden between the soft hills was a surprisingly _pink_ hole standing out against the paleness. One that he made no hesitation to move in and ran his tongue against.

"_Now _there is the best part of a _zombie_…" Ethan teased, as he flicked his tongue against the hole.

Feeling a tongue licking between his cheeks made Zed gasp. Trying to pull away, but held firmly by Ethan. Fingers sunk deeper into the softness of hips hips to keep Zed still, with Ethan wanting to enjoy the ass. The younger boy continued to lap at that sexy ass, tongueing at its sweet virgin hole. The tip of his tongue flicking Zed's rosebud, loving how it twitched. Making Zed cry out in pleasure, unwilling to admit he was loving the warm wetness on his ass.

Moaning louder than he wanted to, Zed pushed back into the warm tongue. It pushed harder against his hole, applying pressure like Ethan was trying to slide his tongue inside. But all the boy did was lick up between the crack, never going that step further for a few minutes. At one point he even felt the boy _kiss_ his ass cheek, then move to the other and give it a love bite.

The zombie still _hating _how much he was moaning from all of this. He was a _top_.

Little did he know this was all for the camera, allowing it to get a good long video of Ethan rimming Zed's sexy hole. Tip of his tongue running around the right ring, teasing Zed happily. Only a few times working against the entrance, wiggling and applying pressure like he was _about_ to put it inside and tonguefuck the zombie, but never giving Jessie nor Zed the satisfaction.

"Master's going to fuck you now, Zombie brat. You stay quiet and this won't last long, got that?" Ethan said firmly, pulling down his underwear and letting them drop.

Zed looked back enough to peek at Ethan's cock as it was revealed, the full tan six-inches flopping free and swinging between his legs. Its head was a darkish pink, almost chocolate brown. A good size for his age, though wizards tended to have larger cocks than humans. Most things did. However, when Ethan looked back at him with a knowing grin, Zed bit his lip and looked away.

"Say 'yes master'." The boy added.

Zed _simply _growled in response. Unwilling to agree to anything that involved his ass being _taken _for the first time.

"Say it or _this_," Ethan curled his fingers into a fist and squeezed tight. Mimicking him, the cockring around Zed's cock began to tighten. "Won't stop getting tighter."

Zed held on for a _long _while until he couldn't take the squeezing anymore and _screamed _out. "YES MASTER!"

Smirking, Ethan took a little bottle of lube from his pocket and applied the cool liquid to his dick, tingling at the sensation of the slippery goo. While he could use his _magic _to lube himself up, his girl enjoyed watching him doing it the old school human wrapped a hand around his cock and slowly pumped it, being sure to get lube all over the cut shaft. Once it was nice and slick, he moved a hand to the base and got closer to Zed. Knowing the boy had watched this ass, so he pressed it right up against the pink hole. Grinding his tip into Zed's ass.

"You going to be good for master? Going to beg?" Ethan asked as he rubbed into the hole. Both of them feeling how it made the other twitch.

The fifteen-year-old wizard simply chuckled when Zed growled _hungrily _in response.

"Whatever, just means…" He lined up with both hands on Zed's hips. Then he pulled the zombie back, and thrust forward. Impaling Zed with the full six-inches of his cock, using all his strength to slam it balls deep inside Zed's amazingly tight ring. Feeling the tightness wrap around his cock. "You take it how _I _want to fuck you."

_Trying _his luck, Zed growled. "Release… Zed! Zed… HUNGRY!"

Slowly pulling out and sliding back inside, Ethan shook his head. He pounded the not-so-virgin ass, surprised that there was no scream of pain or anything. So Ethan fucked Zed hard, snapping his hips. The electric plant filled with the sounds of skin slapping against skin as he deep dicked Zed, fucking him deep with a thickish six-inch cock. No matter how his balls slapped against Zed's juicy pale ass, nothing worked. "Why aren't you… reacting?"

Then it hit him.

Zed's hunger was too _great_, the zombie couldn't react to having a cock inside of him because his body was _crying _for him to _fuck _the closest person they could find. He couldn't get Zed to beg unless _he _gave up his own ass.

Ethan was admittedly bored fucking the pale ass, despite how tight it was and amazing it felt. Jessie wasn't going to enjoy him ignoring the needs of a top. So after a few more thrusts Ethan pulled out, with strands of his sweet precum coating his cock and Zed's insides. He moved around to Zed's face. Seeing that passionate hunger and lust in the zombie's eyes.

"Clean my dick and i'll let you out to fuck me." He said firmly, pulling his cock to one side then letting it swing down and slap Zed's soft cheek. "You can pound me until you're out of cum and not so _hungry_,"

Off somewhere else, Jessie was moaning at her screen watching the scene unfold. Eliza holding the phone for the girl, smirking at Jessie's screams of pleasure as the girl finger fucked her relentlessly. Purring in the wizard girl's ear about how hot it was when a zombie boy was _hungry_. Jessie squirted on the sheets again with a whimper, but Eliza's fingers didn't pause for even a second. Fucking harder and deeper.

"Well _zombie, want _some of this?" Ethan teased, turning to _wiggle _his basketball trained ass at the older boy.

Zed almost jumped at him. "_GIVE!_"

"Then you know what to do, cauliflower brains." Smirking, Ethan turned around and _slapped _Zed's face with his cock.

Grabbing a tuft of Zed's green hair, Ethan tugged until the older boy opened his mouth. Then, he slowly started to feed his cock into Zed's throat, trusting the zombie not to bite. However, he didn't expect for Zed to go for it and swallow the full length in one go. Moaning in surprise as the tight throat just wrapped around his dick, Ethan throbbed inside. Warm drops of precum being fed right down Zed's throat, with the zombie boy swallowing it as he began bobbing.

Watching the screen, Eliza chuckled. "Your boy better watch himself, Zed might top but he is a grade A cum whore."

Moaning in delight as his cock was expertly cleaned, Ethan moved his hips. Face fucking Zed as he pleased, since Zed seemed to be enjoying sucking a dick. One hand playing with his own chest, his muscles flexing when the tongue flicked the head of his stiff length. Worshiping every inch. The mouth seemed to grow hotter and that throat tighter with every passing second, Ethan swearing Zed was sucking hard enough to milk him.

Zed hummed around the cock, hollowing his cheeks with a smirk. Deepthroating the wizard.

"Wa-wait that's enough!" Ethan tried to pull away.

"Zed… HUNGRY" Zed growled, trying to keep Ethan's cock in his mouth.

"But i-it's time to fuck me…" Ethan moaned out, feeling as he got nearer to the edge. Unable to will himself to pull out of the warm milking mouth. "Oh _god…_"

Luckily for the young wizard, Zed did _pause _for a moment that was _just _long enough for Ethan to pull his cock out of the milking mouth. With the wizard pulling back, shocked at how _good _Zed was at sucking cock.

"You're lucky," Zed wiped his lips on a shoulder, some precum still on his tongue. "I let you go."

"Oooh if Zombie boy doesn't behave… he will stay _tied _up and hungry…" Ethan purred with a lust rivalling Zed's.

Growing quiet, Zed moved his arms upwards on the pole. Presenting his cuffs to the young boy with a playful glare on his handsome face. Licking his lips, even, at the look Ethan shot back at him. They didn't need to speak for what came next, with both teenagers knowing what the other wanted.

Zed's dick looked intimidatingly hard, its thickness increased by the cockring around the base of his shaft. Meanwhile, Ethan's was twitching like crazy as he was _barely_ holding back an orgasm. If he so much as touched the length he knew full well Zed's handsome face and cocky expression was going to get coated in hot, white cum. Tempting as that was, Jessie preferred seeing the cum get fucked out of his twinky ass.

Thus with a wave of his hand, Ethan revealed something to the zombie. "If you _try _and _hurt _me? Those will destroy you in one move."

Eyes widening at an array of weapons, and fire, Zed understood that Ethan was serious. Wizards hunting monsters for real with actual weapons. He was just glad that his breed of zombies were no longer harmful to humans. So the very moment Ethan waved his hand and removed those cuffs, Zed grabbed a tuft of the young boy's hair and brought Ethan willingly to his knees. Smirking at the now submissive wizard.

"No hurt. Just fuck till we drop. Now open _your_ mouth and we'll test it out, see how slutty you are for monsters." Zed said cooly, hoping Ethan was going to be submissive for this. Pushing the dark-haired boy up against his still covered up cock, Zed felt the lips around his shaft start to lick and suck at it. "Take off my undies, bro. Or just rip that hole, I need new ones,"

"Better…" Ethan smirked as he muttered a spell and with a wave of his hand, Zed's underwear ripped from him and flew off towards the girls. Becoming Jessie's _gag_.

"Where did they go?" Zed asked curiously.

Ethan grinned. "The girls."

Zed proudly grinned when his seven and a half-inches of thick zombie meat popped free and _slapped_ Ethan in the face. Its thick shaft resting up against the younger boy's cheek, throbbing and drooling some precum. Its veins were bulging out due to the tight metallic cockring wrapped tight around its shaft, providing a thicker girth and a little more colour to the length. Its flared head jumped with every new pump of sweet juice leaking out onto Ethan. Down around its base he was _happy_ to discover that Zed had a hairy bush surrounding the length, a wiry jungle of curls that smelled of teenage musk. His eyes explored the meaty shaft of Zed's cock, fully impressed by the boy Jessie picked out.

Even if the _green _pubes were a little bit of a turn off.

Running his slender fingers through Ethan's curls, Zed gave a gentle tug. "Open."

The fifteen-year-old greek wizard rolled his eyes, opening his mouth for Zombie without protest. Junior Basketball locker rooms and Monster Hunting with Jessie had _given _him plenty of practice.

Guiding the tip of his cock into those pink lips, Zed gently brought Ethan down onto his cock. Moaning softly as the younger boy swallowed a few inches, engulfing its thick flared in one easy go. He would have to hold off face fucking the boy, as Ethan didn't move any lower. But Zed was satisfied for now just getting the head sucked.

Throwing his head back as the young mouth bobbed on his dick, Zed grinned broadly. Ethan's tongue was a pro, swirling around the tip or following the ridge all while he slobbered and sucked away. He didn't expect something so good from a younger boy. "Unngh, fuck yeah suck it… Nice mouth for a kid, _Nearly _as good as Bucky's mouth…"

Grinning at his own skill, Ethan put a hand to the base of Zed's cock and lightly teased him. Sucking the head and feeling up the shaft, driving the already _sex hungry_ zombie insane.

"Ugh… come on _wizard_… SUCK ME… if a _human _can do it better then your doing it wrong…" Zed hissed. While he preached for Zombie's to be seen as _equals _he was a little bias to humans being _less _skilled. With Zed already considering himself a better cheerleader then his girlfriend's cousin who _leads _the squad.

Pulling off with a slutty _pop_, Ethan smirked. His hand moved to Zed's heavy sac and fondled the cum-filled orbs. "You want me to suck you? Big talk bossing me around dead-boy… How about you MAKE ME _or _you know… _fuck me Zombie…_"

"How bad a throat fuck can you take?" Zed slapped the tip against Ethan's cheek a few times, smearing his precum. "All that teasing got me close and I'd love to see your mouth full of cum,"

"Dead for brains, I've taken most of a team fucking my mouth one or two at a time, I can _handle _you…" Ethan purred.

Moaning, Zed played with his hair. The tip of his thickness against Ethan's lips in seconds. "Then open up and don't expect me to stop or slow down till I've filled that pretty mouth of yours."

"Bring it _monster_…" Ethan growled, opening his mouth wide.

In one swift movement, the full seven and a half-inches of thick teenage cock were buried down Ethan's throat. He gagged on it for a moment, slobbering around the surprisingly thick girth shoved inside. When Zed pulled back, it was only a little more than half his cock. Ethan moaned when he thrust back inside at a fast, rough speed. Fucking that tight throat like it was built to suck dick. Zed held tight to Ethan's head, stabilising him and keeping the boy still while using his own hips to pound the pretty face. A speed most boys didn't use on him, with Ethan struggling to adjust.

Pinning his tongue down, Zed's cock abused the tight tunnel relentlessly. Balls slapping into Ethan's chin with every thrust. The pounding got deeper and harder as lust overtook Zed's mind. Not that Ethan cared. He had so much precum to swallow whenever the cock pulled out, and he was too focused on breathing through his nose.

Tasting Zed on his tongue, feeling the cock invade his tight throat, and smelling that powerful teenage musk when his nose was buried in Zed's jungle of pubes, Ethan's body was in sensational overdrive. His hands moved to the back of Zed's toned, juicy ass and pulled the boy in closer. Moaning and gagging around the thickness. The deeper it went the more his throat bulged with its size, the outline of that big cock clear through his throat. Jessie was getting to watch this back with Eliza, amazed by how much Ethan could accommodate. Zed was doing a number on his mouth.

Pounding the mouth as fast as his hips could handle, Zed's grunts filled the room. Turned on by the wet slapping when he went balls deep. "Ungh… so fucking good! I'm close, cocksucker, get ready to swallow my nut…!"

"_Bring it _dead boy…" Ethan growled around the cock, trying to milk the length.

Shifting into the next gear for a few seconds, Zed finished up fucking that face hard. Furiously slamming until finally Ethan felt hot magma-like cum begin to pump into him. Zed pulled out so only the tip stayed in those sweet lips, throbbing as he came into Ethan. More than the boy expected, but he didn't swallow it just yet. Catching every drop of warm cum in his mouth so that when Zed pulled out, Ethan opened his mouth to show off the pool of cum.

"Swallow _it…" _Zed growled, his cock throbbing from the sight of his cum pooled in the young wizards mouth.

Ethan winked and swallowed the load whole, in love with the tinge of sweetness to Zed's cum. "Damn… I haven't had cum that good for a while, though it's not the _best _i've had."

Completely ignoring Ethan, Zed tugged the boy to his feet. "Favourite way to get your ass wrecked?"

"Don't care, ram it if you want. My ass has had it _all_…" The greek fifteen-year-old wizard replied cockily.

"Fine." Throwing Ethan onto the soft dirt, Zed kneeled down behind the boy. Good old fashioned doggystyle worked for him, he was an old fashioned guy. Taking Ethan by the hips, Zed adjusted the boy onto his hands and knees. Placing the shaft between those toned ass cheeks and grinding. "You know if my Z-band was working you'd get it _way_ rougher… But-"

He interrupted himself by pulling back and ramming every thick inch of his rock hard member inside the wizard's ass. Ethan moaned out in pleasure from the size and force of Zed's thrust, hands clawing at the ground as he took that big cock deep. It felt ready to rip him in two, and the boy knew then he was going to love lust hungry zombies. Especially one like Zed who wasn't going to hold back.

"_You _can do better?" Ethan smirked and waved his hand, speaking a spell to unlock just the strength enhancer feature of Zed's previously fried Z-band.

"You think i'm rough now?" Turning on the feature that made his skin darker as he lost a little humanity and brain, his strength doubling. His voice grew deeper, with Zed giving a light slam to tease before growled. "Wait until I'm ready to ruin you."

"God no… I've had werewolves _knotting _me before." Ethan chuckled. He was just egging on Zed a little, as he was enjoying this boy's roughness and couldn't wait until the zombie was _using_ him. "You're more like a horned up human…"

"Then how 'bout I give it to you?"

With no hesitation, Zed started to plow that tight wizard ass with deep, hard thrusts balls deep. With each one he sunk his fingers deeper into the boy's tanned hips and pulled Ethan back into his cock. Ramming the boy's small body with powerful slams. He could even feel Ethan pushing his ass back, desperate to feel that thickness filling his tight ass. Harder than the last couple of monsters had given him but not the hardest thrusts by far.

Still, Zed fucking his ass felt amazing and _his _girlfriend was going to love watching.

Groaning, Ethan rode Zed's thrusts with high pitched moans. His ring flexed tight around the zombie's cock like a second cockring, milking it expertly. Loving how Zed hungrily used his entire body like a fuck toy. "Ungh…! Harder, monster! Stop fucking me like some _human_!"

Leaning over the young body, Zed used shirt hard thrusts. Pounding Ethan how he wanted it: _Hard_. Thrusts that would break any normal human. He got close enough to the boy with a soft purr. Zed's teeth drawing near to the boy's bare neck.

"N-no, no! Do-don't bite me!" Ethan gasped, his cock throbbing. His ass reacted to the relentless pounding by his cock twitching, almost ready to shoot. "ZED!"

Smirking evilly, Zed moved up to growl in Ethan's ear. "Don't tell me what to do… or Zombie will _enjoy your brain_…"

Like he hadn't said anything, Zed leaned back up and returned to _pounding _the young greek wizard as rough as he could manage.

Breathing a sigh of relief, before Zed fucked the wind from his gut, Ethan continued clawing at the dirt. After a few thrusts he started to lower down, face nearing the ground as waves of pleasure crashed over his teenage body. "Ungh… fu-fuck you're better than I thought…! Harder Zed! Own me, freak!"

"_Zombie _brains helps, it means we don't think about how doing this…" Zed smirked, slamming in hard. "_Could _hurt your ass…"

"It won't."

Ethan had slutted around to so many cocks in his last few years that it didn't quite matter what Zed did. The most he could do was fuck out his ability to walk and make him cum hands free. Which wasn't really an issue, as magic allowed him to simply teleport out of there and onto his bed. So when the zombie's thrusts began to feel like a jackhammer was slamming his ass, Ethan just cried out to the gods in utter pleasure.

"Ngh, fuck me! Use me like a slut…" Jessie loved hearing him moan that, giving in to the bottom side. "Your cock is so… big!"

It wasn't the _biggest_, but it was still a decent size in the realm of monster lengths.

Losing himself to the _hunger_, Zed stopped listening to roughly ruin Ethan's ass. Flooding them with heat, drawing out thick layers of sweat that coated their sexy bodies and sharply defined their muscles. Zed's biceps and abs given new life as he worked on breaking Ethan.

"Zed… Fuck…" He growled softly, then leaned in closer to the boy's ear. "Zed… bite…"

"Mmm _BITE _ME…" Ethan growled, _knowing _this form of Zombie couldn't turn through biting.

Sinking his teeth into the crook of Ethan's neck, Zed bit down gently as he pounded away. Pulling out expertly to leave the flared head trapped by that warm pink ring, then filling that ass full of cock. Filling up every nook and cranny with his thickness, milking the teenagers of hot moans echoing around them. Zed growled around the bite, using short hard thrusts to fuck Ethan's brains out. Loving that the boy went from hot young stud to a sluttier bottom in just a few minutes.

"Wizard ass tight… bitch boy needs punishment," Zed slipped further into his hunger, roughly moving down to Ethan's wrists and wrapping both hands around them. Pulling back the boy's petite body to fuck the wizard ass. He grunted while plowing Ethan like there was no tomorrow. "Going to cum. Going to _break you_!"

"_Do IT _Zombie…"

Moving onto merciless thrusts full of power and grunts _dripping_ with lust, Zed bit further down on Ethan. _Nearly _drawing a little blood from the bite. A loud grunt passed his lips, brain gone with only lust to replace it. It only took a few more thrusts before a _thick_ and monstrously hot load of cum started flooding Ethan's tight hole. Pumping cream into the wizard boy, the force of his thrusts and deepness of the cum forcing something _else_.

Ethan without meaning to, came all over the dirt. With every hot rope of cum Zed shot into him, Ethan shot one as well. While he was filled up to the brim, overflowing with enough cum to make a werewolf jealous, Ethan was painting the brown dirt white.

"Enjoy _wizard?_" Zed purred, coming down from his Zombie hunger.

With a little moan of complete satisfaction, the spell hiding Ethan's camera broke and fell to the ground. Close enough for Zed to pick up.

Looking into the live recording screen, Zed couldn't help but smirk. He knew who was watching and enjoying everything, so just turned it to face Ethan's naked body and perfectly toned ass. "Hey Eliza and _hello _to your wizard slut girl… You can have Ethan in a few hours, once I'm _done_ with him."

"Yo-you're _not_ done?" Ethan moaned, thinking that after that much cum Zed would be empty. A smirk curled across the greek fifteen-year-old wizard's lips as he whispered. "_Fuck this boy's going to be fun…_"

Zed just laughed loudly in response. "Oh, I'm just getting started, Wizard."

When Ethan finally arrived back at Jessie's place in a puff of electric blue smoke, naked and sweating with a scrape or two on his knees and deep bite marks all along his neck, not to mention a stomach full of cum he felt splashing around inside, he fell down onto the couch with tired eyes. His clothes were partially pulled back on, but torn up so both Ethan's ass and cock were on display. Ass red from spanks and Zed's hard fucking, and cock out of cum.

He couldn't be bothered to fix himself up with magic, with only enough energy left for that teleportation.

To Ethan's surprise, Jessie wasn't home yet. Usually she was home and showered by now, ready in his arms to fall asleep naked before Jax found them and took Ethan away for punishment. Not that she knew her boyfriend and brother were having sex.

So a deep yawn left the young wizard's lips, as he stretched out both arms. Ethan sunk lower onto the couch ready to wait for Jessie to come home, or Jax to use his abused ass. However, neither of these came to pass. Instead, the boy was just drifting off when his phone vibrated. Ethan was hoping to find a text from Jessie.

Sadly for him, it was a monster alert. A few claims had been dug up from a small town of Stokely with claims of vampires. Of course, Ethan was skimming over reports but his eyes lit up a flaming blue when he read the name _Dracula_. Enemy number one.

Ethan got further into the reports, becoming saddened to see it was just some hack vampire who had taken the name Dracula centuries ago and was living semi-peacefully. In truth, and out of Ethan's knowledge, the true Dracula never fully existed. It was more an umbrella name for many of the species. Not knowing that, this case meant nothing to him now. Until scrolling a little lower and discovering that this vampire had a son. A handsome young monster, barely older than himself. Ethan could take some enjoyment knowing he wouldn't be 'hunting' a hot guy that turned out to be a thousand or something.

What made it better, was that his hunted prey was _the man _when it came to Vampires. The Grand High Vampire and the former chosen one. The boy who had chosen to become a vampire over humans, and was now the leader of the High Vampire Council.

Just like Zed, he would be making the _head _of a monster community bow to his whims and this time, he was going after the top biter.

Ethan purred to himself, cock coming back to life as he looked at the boy.

"Two biters in a row… my neck's going to be _sore_ at the end of the week!" Ethan chuckled to himself in excitement. "Hopefully _this _one manages to do a good job with the kink, Zombie-dork was like ripping my skin off…"

At least the zombie had a cock to _die for_.

"Stop complaining babe, you know you loved it…" Jessie giggled, reminding Ethan that he was on call with his girlfriend.

"Jessie!" Ethan had forgotten the call, with his eyes darting to the screen. "Um, yo-you're not home yet?"

Jessie smirked. "Oh please, I've watched that video a _lot… _and god no, Zombie Girl has a lot of kinks that she still wants to try. Next his _whips_…"

Eliza leaned over the girl and spanked her with a small paddle. "Next time get Zed somewhere more _fun_ and your play time will be way longer… trust me, boy's fucked me for three days straight. Helps that we don't eat or sleep much. Now _you_ get your tongue back in me or else."

"She might not _eat _but she eats out a fair lot…" Jessie giggled, hanging up the call with her boyfriend and returning to her fun.

Ethan fell back and sighed, his pants bulged. "Maybe a power plant was a bad idea… I'm still horny! Wish Jax was home..."

He wouldn't have to wait long however.

A vampire was coming for 'dinner'.


End file.
